


First We'll Take Manhattan - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Jensen is a fashion designer looking for a model to be the ‘face’ of his line. Enter Jared, an aspiring Broadway actor who hasn't ever modeled, but Jensen believes he's perfect for the part. Jared has no idea what he's getting into. There's glitz and drama. There's the excitement he craves, but there's also heartbreak and misery lurking just under the surface.In the rush to get everything ready for fashion week, things get complicated. Jared joins Adrianne Palicki and Aisha Taylor, his other models, and Jensen, along with his staff, get busy putting outfits together for him.Warnings: Show level violence, Minor character death





	First We'll Take Manhattan - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspired by ["First We'll Take Manhattan"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376869) by [candygramme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygramme/pseuds/candygramme) and [spoonlessone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_mary/pseuds/spoonlessone).

And the next artpost! XD This time for ["First We'll Take Manhattan"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376869), written by [candygramme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygramme/pseuds/candygramme) and [spoonlessone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_mary/pseuds/spoonlessone) for this year's [SPN J2 Big Bang](https://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/). Sue, Mary, it was a pleasure to work with you both, and I hope that my art can live up to the story. *padahugs*

Speaking of the story - you know I won't spoil it for y'all. But let me tell you that definitely gonna love this wild ride with our very fashionable boys and their entourage, which also includes a guest stint by another favorite actor of mine, one Matt Bomer.

And now - on with ~~fashion~~ art show!

** Cover: **

_1 - Stich Fonts_  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/12/33/ICzVZSw1_o.jpg)

 

_2 - aka the first draft_  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ad/d0/kX93dpLl_o.jpg)

** Dividers **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/6a/90/11OntdFB_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/91/7e/a4x5cTuh_o.png)

** End Pic **

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/9a/XjTOXaZ2_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

**_Images:_ **

_Jared, Jensen, New York Skyline:_ via Google Image Search  
_Dividers, Heart in End Pic:_ [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/)  
(for both no copyright infringement intended)

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title, End Pic:_ [Cute Stitch](https://www.dafont.com/cute-stitch.font)

_Credits:_ [Stich'n'School](https://www.dafont.com/stitchn-school.font)

** And that's it! *takes a bow* Now please head over to the story and give my authors some love! **


End file.
